


[翻译]银莲花之兽

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 作者：ルーシーアネモネ：银莲花，花语是“没有结果的恋情”、“期待被抛弃”原文地址：https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=9673431





	[翻译]银莲花之兽

白石藏之介，厌恶自己的Alpha本能。

白石是一个理性的人。讨厌浪费、懒惰和骄傲，总是以完美为目标而努力。然后，也不为因为自己努力而获取的结果骄傲，头脑中会马上设立下次的目标，是难以想象的充满了Alpha特性的勤勉的人。  
白石讨厌大家将自己优秀的能力归咎到自己的Alpha本能赐予的天赋上。在学校的考试中拿到满分也好，在网球大赛中拿到优秀的成绩也好，周围的人都不是将他看作“白石藏之介”而是将他看作“Alpha白石藏之介”来称赞。Alpha真的太厉害了，和我们Beta从一出生开始拥有的东西就不一样呢，这样的声音细细碎碎从四面八方传来，就算捂住耳朵也好也没用，耳边仍然像有蚊子飞过振翅的声音烦心不已。  
白石认为自己的能力是通过日复一日的自己的努力得到的，每次被称赞说这是因为他是一个Alpha所以优秀的时候，他都会陷入自己的能力真的来源于自己的性别吗的感觉中。

而且，白石对Alpha对Omega释放的荷尔蒙毫无抵抗之力的特性而感到不愉快。

如果和自己命定的“番”相遇的话，就要放弃自己全部人际关系，和那个作为自己的“番”的Omega互相吸引纠缠到一起。白石并不能理解为什么同班同学都将之看作是好像发生在梦幻中的甜蜜故事而憧憬着。如果所谓的命运擅自决定了自己的伴侣那还真是不好意思了。白石认为自己的伴侣就应该自己来选择，那个对象应该是经过自己的努力得到的适合自己的人才对。自己的性欲也好爱情也好连单纯的倾慕之心都只能由Alpha的本能来操控，那样真是愚蠢又悲哀。而自己又的确是作为那样的生物活着，实在是太过奇妙了。

到此为止，自己的理性都没被Alpha的本能支配过。不过，总有一天那样的情况会到来，想到这样，白石就感到有些忧郁以及近乎绝望的恐惧，白石隐隐地在害怕着。

然后，讨厌自己的Alpha本能的理由还有一个。

“……绝对，是个Alpha吧。”

体育课的短跑练习中，原本看着其他学生按照自己的顺序一个个跑过终点的白石，看着忍足谦也就像流星一样突然飞跃而过。  
瞬间冲过了终点线，额头上滑落下的汗水也在闪闪发光的他，是和“大阪的速度之星”这个异名相应的存在。比同时跑过的学生还要快，和田径部出身的同学的班级记录还要快，谦也的速度一直都是班上的第一位。因为谦也又再打破了记录，陆陆续续响起了“哇”这样的欢呼声，班级上的同学们把谦也团团围住。

“不愧是谦也啊。”  
“速度太快身影都看不清了。”  
“是吧？大阪的速度之星不是浪得虚名的！”

听着从四面八方传来的称赞声的谦也，得意地笑了起来。白石的双眸映入了像是天空上璀璨的太阳一样炫目的笑容。白石也想进到那个圈子里——不，开玩笑的。想要拉过谦也的肩膀，将他抱入自己的怀里，称赞他刚才的表现，用甜腻宠溺的话语哄他，然后就——这样考虑着，白石突然慌张了起来，握紧了拳头。指甲嵌进手掌里的痛让他的思考冷静了下来。我现在到底在想些什么啊。果然不能进入那个围着谦也的圈子中啊。

白石是这个名为谦也的男孩的亲友。然后，虽然作为亲友，但是却秘密地抱着想要超越亲友这一界线的感情。  
不过谦也出生在从江户时代就延续下来的医生世家，长得讨人喜欢，还有不管怎么说都很优秀的身体能力——特别是双腿跑得特别快，白石觉得这些毫无疑问都是Alpha的特性。虽然有因为自己讨厌自己的Alpha天性的因素在，所以没有跟谦也本人谈起过性别的问题，但是十有八九一定是这样没错了。  
那就是说，在这个世界上谦也会有属于自己的“命运的番”。而且，那个命运的番绝对不会是身为Alpha的白石。  
白石想过如果自己眼前出现了属于自己的命定的Omega，说不定再强韧的理性都会令到他失去对谦也的爱慕，谦也也会这样吧。一定会和命运中的Omega结合，然后组成任何人都会祝福的温暖的家庭。温柔的谦也选择的Omega，一定是这个世界上最幸福的人。

“白石真厉害啊。”  
“一直都坚持自主练习到最后，很辛苦吧。”  
“我也不会输的，不加油不行啊。”

白石一直都想得到的对于“自己的努力的认可”，谦也就是这么简单地给予了他肯定。谦也一定不知道自己这样无意中拯救了白石的心吧。被这样称赞了的男性亲友的心底，其实早就有吹起了无人可以踏入的只有自己才知道的充满臆想的风暴中。如果将心底无法实现的想念告诉谦也会让他们的关系崩溃的话，那么就算杀死自己的内心也要作为亲友一辈子待在谦也的身边。那是15岁的白石唯一想出来的最好的答案。

然而，白石并没想到这个答案会迎来遭到破坏的一天——

那时候，谦也连续休假没来学校一个星期了。  
休息前一直保持着什么变化都没有的样子，事出突然同班同学和网球部的成员们大家都很吃惊，也很担心。不止学校的生活突然停止了，谦也坐的位置也好用的储物柜也好，都和白石的心一样空掉了，就这样等待时间流逝，迎来了周末。经过一个星期，需要告诉他的事项有非常多，受到班主任和社团的顾问的委托，白石将一星期份需要带给谦也的东西带到谦也家里。原本不被拜托都会去他家看看的，不管怎么说，这么长时间没有见到谦也的脸自己也相当难受。

放学后到社团活动结束，一直都会留下来进行自主练习到很晚的白石今天也早早就结束了，前往了已经去过无数次的忍足家。夕阳开始西沉，白石的影子在柏油路上被拉得长长的。一直以来旁边都有谦也陪伴着，说着说着话就到了，现在让他一个人走，他才发现这条路是那么长。

忍足家位于幽静的住宅区中阳光相当充沛的位置，是一幢颜色明亮的独栋房子。第一次看见的时候，白石就觉得这个家果然是孕育谦也的地方。吸收了充分的阳光，颜色也灿烂地映照在阳光之下的这个家，孕育了太阳一样的谦也，白石有一种这样充满了历史感的感觉，所以白石也很喜欢到忍足家来。  
通过了华丽的小砖墙，按下了玄关的对讲机。明明是来过很多次的朋友的家，但不知道谁会来开门这种等待间的感觉不思议地让他紧张起来，在等待的时候白石看了看玄关旁边种植着的植物。五颜六色的应季的花朵灿烂地盛放着，和这个玄关大门非常相衬。  
等待了数秒之后，玄关另一头的家中还是什么声音都没有。也知道忍足家的所有人都非常忙碌，恐怕现在在家的只有卧病在床的谦也吧。将要带给谦也的东西塞进了玄关的信箱之后，正在想要不要给谦也发条短信，不知道怎么的，白石就看到了玄关大门上的把手，神推鬼使地按了下去，接着细微的声音响起，门就开了。伯母和弟弟翔太君忘记锁上了吧。这样冒失，说不定要影响到身体不好的谦也，还是将谦也叫起来然后让他来把门锁上吧。就这样，白石擅自进入了忍足家。

“打扰了……有谁在吗？”

谦也的房间在二楼南向阳光充沛的位置。之前来这里玩的时候大部分情况都是家人不在的时候，白石就这样直接往谦也的房间走去了。今天因为谦也不在自己身边，这个家里的声音除了自己不明显的呼吸声之外就只有玄关通道上那个大大的座钟的声音了。那是忍足家代代相传的座钟，想起了谦也以前曾经这么跟自己说过，白石想起了童谣里面会有的古老大时钟。喀嚓、喀嚓、钟摆这样摇晃着发出的声音充斥在玄关走廊里回响，让人觉得这个家比以往更加宽广。  
时钟旁边的通道，楼梯的上面就是谦也的房间。紧紧闭着的房门上挂着一个刻有“KENYA”这个名字的绿鬣蜥形状的门牌。

“谦也，睡着了吗？”

咚咚、一边轻轻地敲门一边仔细地听有没有回应。白石认真地听着，听到了房间里面传来布摩擦的声音和像是很痛苦一样轻微的呼吸声。  
噗通、白石的心脏激烈地跳动了起来。  
门没有完全关上，从门和地板之间的缝隙传来了至今为止没有闻到过的香味。和食物的香味以及花的香味不一样，那是能够直接刺激大脑带来最深层次的快乐的“香味”。  
白石不由自主地咕哝一声，感觉到那个“香味”在自己的身体里面流走。心脏像是要跳出胸膛一样激烈地跳动着，传送的血液到了毛细血管的末端，甚至错觉全身的血液都要喷涌而出。全身的毛孔渗出了冷汗，但是身体却是阻挡不住的火热，因为那样的热度让意识朦胧了起来，连视界也蒙上了一层像是霞光一样的阴霾。

——这是、什么回事。

因为那个“香味”，身体都像变得不是自己的东西了。白石的视线无法离开漏出“香味”的那个门的缝隙。简直就像这个“香味”拥有颜色，还在自己眼前拥有非常强烈的存在感。  
这扇门的另一边到底有什么东西在等着他？  
白石像是要唤醒自己体内沉睡着的什么东西一样，想都不想就这样打开了谦也房间的门。  
那个瞬间，充斥在房间里的“香味”就像爆裂的风暴一样从门的缝隙向白石袭来。全身都被“香味”所笼罩。为了将注意力集中在“香味”上，全身上下的五感都因此而变得敏锐。  
“香味”是从房间角落的床上释放出来的。正确来说，是从伏在床上、正在痛苦地呻吟的谦也身上释放出来的。

“唔……哈啊、哈啊、啊……”  
“……！”

谦也的样子让白石震惊，同时因为手上的冷汗让他放开了门把手。门立即大声地关了起来。谦也因为突如其来的声音弹起，看向发出声音的方向。第一次注意到站在门前的白石的存在，谦也全身都泛起了洪超，然后眼泪满满的从清澈的瞪得圆圆的瞳孔中流下来。

“白石……你、为什么……”  
“……我是给你带学校的东西来的，玄关的门没有锁上，所以我想让你在里面把锁给锁上……”  
“妈妈、忘记锁门了吗……这种时候……”

谦也的脚尖踩在地板上，然后将毛毯披在身上。颤抖着的手抓住披在头上的毛毯，现在的他用白石没有见过的警戒的眼神向着白石示意。不过，白石已经看到了披在毛毯之下的他的身体到底是什么状况了。只挂在一只脚上的被脱了一半的睡裤和内裤。还有纽扣全部解开的上衣。被不知道玩弄了几次染上红色的乳头。沾满了白浊反射着淫靡的光的手和大腿内侧，还有——

“谦也……你，难道是……”  
“……啊啊，是啊。我是个Omega。这个礼拜一直没去学校，是因为初潮来了。”  
“O、mega……？谦也你是……？”

白石的脑中劈下了一道雷。一直都以为和自己一样是Alpha的人竟然是一个Omega。本来被认为绝对不可能和自己结合成一对的人现在竟然有了可能在一起的侥幸。白石从出生至今第一次感谢自己是个Alpha。  
而且，眼前的谦也迎来了他的发情期。Omega迎来发情期的时候，会无意识地释放荷尔蒙吸引Alpha。之前房间里充满着的“香味”其实是谦也的荷尔蒙，白石的心脏开始更加激烈地跳动起来了。发情期中的Omega如果不和Alpha进行性行为的话，会一直遭受发情期的痛苦。身为Alpha的白石，有办法让谦也从这样的痛苦中解救出来。然而，他并不打算无视谦也自己的想法。在双方都同意的基础上，而不是满足自己的性欲上将谦也救出来，白石没有多思考，就想向谦也提出了性交这个提议。

“呐谦也，发情期很辛苦吗？”  
“……超级辛苦啊。这个星期以来，一直都被这样的事情困扰。没法好好吃东西，也没法去学校坐着上课。简直连作为人的尊严都没有了。”  
谦也蜷缩了一下身体，将披在身上的毛毯紧紧包裹着自己，在床上坐了下来。像是为了保护自己一样，抱起了膝盖，无力地看向天花板。  
“作为Alpha的你看着因为发情期痛苦的Omega的样子一定觉得很可笑吧？”  
“才没有那样的事！不过、如果、如果你是这样的辛苦的话，我或者可以……”  
“……你知道你现在在说什么吗？”

原本带着自嘲语气的谦也在听到了白石想要让他们进行性交的提案的时候，语气突然变得强硬了起来。没有想到谦也是这样的回答的白石变得非常狼狈。  
“诶、什么啊、那是因为，我想帮谦也……”  
“身为Alpha的你，想帮身为Omega的我？”  
虽然没有再继续说下去，但是谦也已经给了白石足够多的暗示了。无话可说的情况下，白石想通过眼神来传递自己的想法。结果，白石却大吃一惊。

——谦也拒绝了我。

白石原本认为和谦也是万中无一的可能。白石原本已经有觉悟了，谦也的伴侣一定是自己以外的人，总有一天谦也会和那个人相遇然后结合。所以同时，自己绝对不会让出谦也最好的亲友的这个位置，这样是自己唯一所被允许的独占欲。  
无论什么时候都在谦也的身边，是谦也最好的伙伴。为了谦也的幸福而同样感到快乐，在谦也困扰的时候愿意为他作出牺牲。自己只允许自己在谦也的身边做到这样，不然的话就没法让谦也一直笑下去了。  
明明是这样，但是现在的状况却不是这样。谦也单方面拒绝了白石。一定是因为白石是Alpha，谦也Omega的本能感受到了来自白石的危险而敲响了警钟。那样的Alpha特性这时候却妨碍了自己。之前的喜悦全部消失了。自己只是，纯粹地作为谦也的友人，想要帮助痛苦的谦也而已——

“……那么。”  
“……白石？”  
“谦也其实还是觉得我不是‘白石藏之介’而是‘身为Alpha的白石藏之介’对吗？”  
“哈？你在说什么……”  
“我原本以为，只有谦也……只有你把我当作一个普通人看待……”

白石的脸颊滑下了一道泪痕。那是悲伤的眼泪，也是沸腾的愤怒的副产物。白石的心中，直到现在都还在忍耐着的东西被冲破了。看见突然流泪的白石，谦也也吃了一惊。然后白石突然快步来到谦也身边，将像是蛹一样包裹自己的谦也从毛毯中强硬地拉出来。  
最后那个纤细柔软的触感，在一瞬间的闪光之后，思考变得一片漆黑了。

——咚、咚，楼下想起来的座钟的声音，让白石啪的一声回到了现实当中。  
这里是哪里，现在是什么时候？视线被蒙上薄薄的黑暗，明白到了不知道时候已经迎来黑暗了。听到了楼下摇摆的钟声，想起了这里是谦也的家，自己是为了给谦也带学校布置的东西而来的。然后，因为玄关没有锁上，所以来到谦也的房间让他去锁门……？  
身体翻转了一下，白石第一次注意到自己是四肢朝下趴着的姿势。觉得这是个奇怪的姿势，然后视线往下，意料之外的光景映入了眼帘。

“诶……谦、也……？”

自己是双手之间是失去了意识的谦也。脸颊残留着好几行泪痕，什么也没穿的身体上有着大大小小的淤青和零散的白浊。大吃了一惊的白石连忙要起来，突然听到了什东西滑了出来的声音。再往下看的时候，才发现自己的性器原来一直插在了谦也的体内，两个人相连着。

“骗人的吧……为什么、会发生这种事……”

白石这时候终于明白自己输给了自己一直憎恨着的“Alpha”的本能。


End file.
